Whatever Happens
by saturn567
Summary: AU fic, Tony and Michelle adopted two teenagers, years later one is a CTU agent, and one is a Marine


**Whatever Happens **

The following is an AU fic. What if Tony and Michelle adopted two teenagers? In the years to come one joins the Marines and one starts working for CTU.

**Disclaimer: If I owned 24, this would be in the show. I bear no connections to 24's creators or Fox.**

It was past midnight in the Almeida household when Tony and Michelle arrived back from their weekend conference.

Michelle went straight to bed. Tony got changed and spotted a dim light from the kitchen.

He knew his daughter Sandra was still up. Maybe they could have a nice father to daughter chat.

"Hey Sandra! Bad night huh?" Tony quipped as he spotted a half eaten bowl of cookie crisp.

Sandra smiled slightly.

"I had to kick my date to the curb. He totally ignored me," Sandra replied.

"Sandra he wasn't good enough for you. You are nineteen and work for a government agency. You help stop the bad guys. There is a guy out there who is going to love you as much I love your mother," Tony stated.

Sandra smiled slightly.

"Did Mom ever think she would get you?" Sandra inquired.

Tony smiled.

"I was going through a tough time right before your Mom came into the picture," Tony quipped.

Sandra slid the box towards him.

Tony smiled knowingly.

"Guess you beat him good," Tony quipped.

Sandra nodded.

Tony took a bit and decided to change the subject.

"So have you thought about my offer?" Tony inquired.

Sandra nodded.

"Dillon wants closure. I agree with him but whatever happens I don't plan on abandoning you and Mom," Sandra stated.

"Great. Now I wouldn't have to get you arrested in order to see you every now and then," Tony stated with a grin.

"Dad, whatever happens you two are the only real parents I have had. Closure is fine but I want to stay close to both of you long as possible," Sandra said firmly.

Tony looks at his daughter in wonderment.

"You know I love you pumpkin?" Tony said.

"Yes Dad. I love you too. After all somehow I got your stubbornness. You won't get rid of me that quickly. Now stop eating junk. I want you around for a long awhile now," Sandra said as she grabbed the box.

Tony groaned.

"Let me feel young again!" Tony exclaimed.

"You'll always be young at heart Dad," Sandra retorted.

**Chapter Two- Going on a Little Mission**

Dillon Almeida arrived to find his sister dealing with configuring some wires.

"Hey Dillon! How was your journey?" Sandra inquired.

Dillon shook his head. Sometimes she seemed have eyes in the back of her head. She could have done great in the Marines if she had the interest.

"Great. What new project are you up to?" Dillon inquired.

"Making sure these wires never connect again," Sandra quipped.

Dillon frowned.

"Why would you want to destroy this beautiful machine?" Dillon inquired.

Sandra turned around and gave him a stern glance.

" This so called beauty used to belong to Donald Witzer. He has been in custody for over forty-eight hours yet he won't tell us anything about his evil comrades," Sandra stated.

"So what are they supposedly going to do?" Dillon inquired.

"Instigate a third world war and cause domestic distress by taking out some key government officials along with anyone who comes in their way," Sandra stated.

Dillon eyed her with surprise.

"It's true," Sandra insisted before the phone rang.

It was the director of CTU.

"Sandra you are getting assigned to a little mission. Has Dillon arrived?" the director inquired.

"Yes he has," Sandra replied.

"All right keep him out of the loop. You need to pick up the Witzer kid from the YMCA. His bus for school comes in twenty minutes. You need to bring him in within the hour," the director stated.

"All right sir," Sandra stated.

"Let me guess you are going out and my orders are to stay put," Dillon quipped.

Sandra smiled slightly.

"You have just arrived back from a tour of duty. Of course you'll stay put unless the direst of situations were to occur," Sandra stated.

"Stay out of trouble Sandra. I have seen enough of awful things," Dillon responded.

Sandra smiled.

"I'll try not to," Sandra stated before heading out.

**Chapter Three- Diving into Action**

" Okay kid you are coming with me to see your Dad," Sandra said to the eight year old.

As expected the kid would rather ditch school than miss a chance to see his criminal father.

"Too bad he doesn't know the truth yet," Sandra thought to herself.

Looking at the kid, he was still beaming at her as they headed towards the car.

"You know my father would freak if I ever ditched school," Sandra quipped.

"Really? My Pops don't care," Willie Witzer replied.

Sandra rolled her eyes. This kid was in for a rude awakening. Ignorance wasn't always a blessing.

Suddenly gun shots rang out.

Sandra spotted the shooters and shot back at them.

A few minutes later it was over.

The two shooters were down and Sandra ushered a scared Willie into the car and drove off.

Not a moment too soon, Willie had to make a comment.

"I didn't know a girl could shoot like that," Willie said.

Sandra sighed.

"Well Willie, girls sometimes have better aim than some guys do," Sandra stated before turning her attention back on the road.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Well Witzer, I'm having one of the agents bring in someone quite close to you," Tony stated.

Donald Witzer merely rolled his eyes.

"Who are you going to bring in? My wife is at work and my son is..," Witzer trailed off.

Tony smiled.

"We may not have the authority to bring your wife here but someone else waiting for the bus ..," Tony trailed off.

Witter's eyes widened.

He looked past Tony into the hallway as a female agent escorted someone he knew.

"Not Junior," Witzer exclaimed.

Tony glanced merely towards the hallway before turning back to Witzer.

"Do you really want him to find out like this?" Tony inquired.

Witzer sat crestfallen in his chair. Today, at this moment he had to give up dangerous people and his family safe or he could keep his mouth shut and ruin his chances of seeing his son again.

"We will give you one hour to decide. If something doesn't check out, you are done!" Tony exclaimed before walking out the door.

**Chapter Four- Confession, then Commotion**

Witzer broke before the hour was up.

"Okay I keep all the contact information locked in a safe at the bank. The records of whatever Intel they have given me are at the First Union Bank on Main Street," Witzer stated.

Tony gave him a solemn glance.

"How do we get this intel. Obviously you have a password or some sort of code to get into it," Tony inquired.

Witzer gave him a slight smile.

Tony gave him a startled look.

"I'll be right back," Tony inquired.

Michelle was waiting for him outside.

"So what does he say?" Michelle inquired.

"We'll have to sent someone with him to the bank," Tony stated glumly.

Michelle looked at him firmly.

"Tony we cannot send him out of here. Anyone connected to him could be there and what if they shoot him? We'll never know..," Michelle stated.

Tony nodded.

"However if we send someone who usually isn't in the field, they won't know for sure if he's betraying them or not. He will be only good to them dead if he gave anything up. We get the Intel, and then we hand him to the FBI," Tony stated.

"So who are you going to send?" Michelle inquired.

Sandra started walking towards them. Tony turned to look at his daughter.

Michelle gave him an astonished glance.

"Tony we have tried to give her a normal life as possible. Once she's out there, there is no going back," Michelle stated.

Tony turned to Michelle.

"I'll send back up right after her. We need to make them think that Witzer is practically a free man," Tony whispered.

Michelle gave him a firm look.

"Listen Tony you better send the very best. I will not bear the loss of our daughter," Michelle stated firmly.

Tony caressed her cheek.

"Michelle, no one will take her away from us. I'll make sure she's safe," Tony promised her.

Sandra approached.

"Dad, the Witzer kid is getting pretty restless. Has the father broken yet?" Sandra inquired.

" Yeah, I need you to head to the First Union Bank on Main Street, bring Witzer Sr. with you, he'll open the deposit box, then you two come back here and we'll hand him over and work everything out," Tony stated.

Sandra nodded. She had seen Michelle's expression. She clearly was worried.

"Mom doesn't worry. I'll be fine," Sandra stated.

Tony went to make a few calls.

"Let me guess. Dad is arranging some back up," Sandra commented.

Michelle nodded.

"Be safe Sandy. We love you so much," Michelle said before hugging her.

Sandra pulled back and flashed her mother a smile.

As Michelle watched her daughter walk away, she felt a dread form in her heart.

_Thirty Minutes later..._

Everything seemed to be going all right for the time being. Witzer had just given them the code and Intel was handed over to Sandra.

Suddenly as they were about to exit, masked men entered the bank and started shooting.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Back at CTU...

"How is everything going?" Michelle inquired as the back up agent called in.

" Well Agent Dessler, everything was going fine but we have a fatality and we have lost communication with Agent Almeida for the past five minutes," the agent reported.

Michelle gasped.

"Find my daughter now agent!" Michelle said before slamming down the phone. She started to run.

Michelle went up to Tony's office and opened the door. She covered her mouth trying not to scream.

"Tony there has been a commotion. They have lost contact with Sandra. There seems to have been a fatality. Tony what of it's..," Michelle trailed off.

"She cannot be gone, Michelle. I have overseen her training. We haven't lost her. She's holding on somewhere," Tony said firmly.

Michelle trembled slightly.

"I hope you are right," Michelle stated.

**Chapter Five- Revelations **

"Should we call Dillon?" Michelle inquired.

Tony shook his head.

"Once we secure Sandra's location, we will let him know. He'll want to see her," Tony stated.

Michelle nodded.

"Tony who was the agent you sent after Sandra?" Michelle inquired.

"His name is Robert Gleanings," Tony stated.

Michelle frowned.

"I saw a note on Sandra's desk before we went on our trip. The date she had was with..," Michelle trailed off.

Tony groaned.

"What have I done?" Tony exclaimed.

"What's wrong Tony?" Michelle inquired.

"Honey, Sandra went on a date this weekend but the guy was a total jerk to her! I really hope he hasn't comprised her anyway," Tony stammered.

Suddenly the phone rang.

It was Chloe.

"Tony, some guy just came in carrying Sandra. She doesn't look too happy about it," Chloe commented.

"We'll be right down," Tony stated.

Tony turned to Michelle.

"Come on we have a situation downstairs," Tony stated.

"Is she all right?" Michelle inquired as they headed down the stairs.

Then they spotted Sandra punching and kicking the guy who had slung her over his shoulder.

"Put her down agent!" Tony stated.

Sandra sighed and glowered at the guy who had brought her in.

" We are even now Robert, stay out of my life!" Sandra stated.

Tony gave him a fierce look.

"Is he the guy?" Tony asked.

Sandra nodded.

"From this point on you do not go within ten feet of Sandra!" Tony declared.

Everyone had been assigned their tasks.

Tony had requested Sandra to go home a few hours ago but she remained working at a work station and was discussing the retrieved Intel with Chloe and Robert, who had decided to stick around.

"Sorry about before Robert. It's just that..," Sandra trailed off.

Robert shook his head.

"I understand. I was a total jerk last night. I hope we can get through this day, maybe tomorrow start working on a friendship?" Robert inquired.

Sandra nodded.

"Sure," she replied before her eyes caught something on screen.

"Their target list includes CTU. I'm going to take a quick look around," Sandra stated.

Robert eyed her curiously.

"Shouldn't we tell..," Robert trailed off.

"Don't tell anyone just yet. I'll make sure the coast is clear. If it's not, then you'll know why I'm not back," Sandra stated.

After Sandra left, Tony came over to Robert and Chloe.

"Did Sandra go home like I requested?" Tony inquired.

"Well she certainly just rushed off in a hurry," Chloe commented before going back to work.

"Robert, look I'm sorry about before, let me know if you see her," Tony stated.

Robert nodded solemnly.

**Chapter Seven**- **Tricked and Taken**

" She is Tony Almeida's daughter. It doesn't matter that she was adopted. She has gotten those genes from people who are very good at hurting people like us. The information has been plotted into her computer. She'll go snooping around and we'll grab her," the mastermind stated.

Suddenly the mastermind was interrupted in his phone conversation.

"Target is vulnerable sir," the henchman stated.

The mastermind nodded.

"Make sure they see her being taken by gunpoint. I want to make an impression. No one impedes my plans without getting away with it," the mastermind stated.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robert realized something was amiss, when everyone around him suddenly got up from their stations.  
He turned to see someone holding Sandra being held at gunpoint.

Tony and Michelle came rushing down.

Chloe actually had a shocked expression on her face.

"What are your demands?" Tony exclaimed.

"Let her go! She isn't someone you can barter with," Michelle insisted.

The man shook his head.

"Word has it; you all would do anything to have her back. Drop your probing into our operations and we'll give her back," the man stated before he dragged Sandra away.

The terrified expression of his daughter was imprinted in his mind.  
Yet there was hope.

"Robert is the tracker in place?" Tony inquired.

Robert pulled something on his screen.

"Yes it is," Robert stated.

Tony looked over at Michelle and Chloe.

"I placed a tracking device on her chain and I had Robert place one on her jacket," Tony stated.

"Thank goodness she was wearing it! I just hope they don't find out about the trackers," Michelle stated.

"Good, now if we only had Jack here to run tactile, everything can be fixed," Chloe stated.

"Jack is arranging security to everyone on the hit list. I just had the trackers just in the slightest case scenario. Never thought they may have figured out Sandra's history," Tony stated.

Michelle looked at him astonished.

"You think they know everything?" Michelle inquired.

Tony shook his head.

"Wish I knew for sure. However it is now apparent that they know she is connected to us. I'm calling Dillon in for his own safety and because he can help run tactile until we hear from Jack," Tony stated.

**Chapter Eight- Can't Believe This**

Sandra couldn't believe this. She had inherited her parents' history of getting taken at gunpoint. This was insane! How could history keep on repeating itself?

"I can't believe this is happening to me!" Sandra thought to herself.

One of the henchmen pushed her to the ground.

"You'll stay here until the boss gives the go ahead," he scoffed.

"The go ahead for what? You cannot just leave me here. I'm a federal agent!" Sandra called after him.

It was heard on deaf ears.

Sandra sighed as she nursed her sore side, where they had hit her before. Unfortunately she had landed on the same side. The pain was surprisingly bearable for now.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robert was elated to see that both trackers were still in place.  
The place Sandra was being kept was twenty miles away.  
However the couldn't just storm in there. They needed to be discreet. The enemy would think they had given up and then they could easily bring Sandra back.

Robert regretted his actions from the night before.

He wished he hadn't been such a jerk. Who knew if he could ever make it up to her?

Robert glanced at Dillon.

If something happened to Sandra today, he knew Dillon would be far worse than Tony.  
Sandra and her brother had a special bond. Dillon would kill anyone who had ever hurt his sister. Robert hadn't been too decent the night before.

Perhaps if Dillon found this out, too soon after finding Sandra, he would be in hot water.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Thanks Jack. I'm sorry if we are stretching you too thin here, but ...," Tony trailed off.

"No worries Tony. Sandra is far stronger than Kim was for this job," Jack stated.

"So I'll go check to see if that tracker is still..," Michelle said.

"Yeah you should ask Robert about that," Tony said.

Michelle nodded as she retreated from the room.

Tony turned to Jack.

"What are the chances we can get her back?" Tony inquired.

Jack turned solemn.

"Well considering the trackers are in place, most likely we'll get her. Kim never had tracking device on herself. We always got her back," Jack quipped.

**Chapter Nine- Rescue**  
Chloe had secured the CTU networks with the help of a new titian.

Jack and Robert were going to lead the team to get Sandra back.  
Dillon wanted to get out there and help bring his sister home, but he wasn't allowed to. Like his parents, he waited restlessly as he watched the signal from the tracking devices.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sandra realized the pain on her side was just bruising from being roughly handled by her captors.

It seemed like hours since she was here. She really wanted to just zap out of there. The room was musty and the smell was getting to her.

Her stomach growled. She hadn't eaten since bringing in Willie Witzer several hours ago. That had seemed like days ago.

It wasn't everyday that one person saw and went through so much. First a shoot-out, then escorting a criminal to the bank, then being attacked at the bank, then being carried back to CTU by the same guy she had kicked to the curb last night, then forgiving the same guy, getting tricked about CTU being a target, then being taken and badly handled at gun point.

Sandra hoped she could get out of here soon.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Suddenly gun shots rang out in the distance.

Sandra leapt from her position and stood up to see what the commotion was about.

Then she saw Jack Bauer and Robert Gleaning leading in a team of agents.

Sandra was elated to see them here.

"Hey Uncle Jack!" Sandra exclaimed as he broke down the lock.

"Robert gets her out of here. Sandra stays with him!" Jack stated firmly.

"I can't believe you are saving my life the second time today!" Sandra exclaimed in wonderment.

"Just stay with me all right?" Robert retorted.

Suddenly the bullets came in their direction, Robert pushed Sandra down.

"Ouch!" Sandra exclaimed.

"Sorry but a bump on the head will be better than your brains blown out!" Robert quipped before shooting at the attacker.

She wearily got up.

"Are you all right?" Robert inquired.

Sandra nodded.

"Let's get out of here," Jack insisted as all the opposition had been taken out.  
**Chapter Ten- Whatever Happens**

Sandra's family was elated to see she was all right.

Tony ushered Michelle and Sandra towards medical as he shook hands with Jack and Robert. Dillon followed suit and added a salute to Jack.

Later the Alameida family scrambled exhausted into their car and headed home.

Dillon sat with Sandra as they talked about the day.

Later Sandra insisted he head off to bed.

Sandra's pain acted up an hour later and she headed towards the kitchen to grab some pain killers and water.

She stopped short when she heard her mother's voice.

"Do you think we should tell her?" Michelle whispered.

"I'm not sure. She has had a hectic day," Tony retorted.

Sandra took the cue.

"Tell me what?" Sandra inquired.

Michelle turned to smile slightly at her daughter.

"We found out about your biological parents," Michelle stated.

"Do you want to get some sleep?" Tony inquired.

Sandra shook her head.

"Tell me what you know. Should I wake up Dillon?" Sandra inquired.

Tony and Michelle exchanged glances.

"All right," Tony said.

Sandra returned with a diselved Dillon a few moments later.

Tony and Michelle both sighed before they spoke.

"Well it turns out you two are actually related to us," Michelle stated.

Sandra and Dillon exchanged astonished glances. Dillon was fully alert now.

"Your father is my second cousin and your mother was Michelle's third cousin," Tony stated.

"They were both on a mission when they disappeared eight years ago. We found you two a year later. We didn't know about our cousins before we started searching. Your grandparents mentioned something vaguely a few times and we decided to check it out," Michelle stated.

"So they could come back some day and want to know us again?" Dillon inquired.

Tony nodded.

"They may want you two to be closer to them again," Tony stated.

"Whatever happens I will always consider you two my parents," Sandra stated.

Dillon agreed. They exchanged hugs.

Whatever happens they would always be connected.

**The End  
**


End file.
